The present invention relates to the field of art dealing with projectiles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved obturator which can provide satisfactory obturation for a projectile when fired from a high pressure gun tube.
A worn gun tube produces many variations in interior and exterior ballistic performance and makes the determination of performance parameters unreliable. High pressure tank gun tubes erode from repeated firings by the movement of high temperature gases and residue generated from burning propellant, by chemical action and by friction between the projectile and gun. More particularly, same condition in the tank gun tubes exists due to poor obturation of the propelling gases which produce severe erosion of the bore as they escape between obturator and the bore walls of the tube.
In order to solve said problem of poor obturation, the use of a vulcanized rubber obturator is known in prior art. It performs satisfactorily at the ambient pressure of 80,000 psi but produces severe erosion of the bore at 125.degree. F. (100,000 psi) due to high velocity gases escaping between the obturator and the bore. This results in very low tube life which causes poor accuracy and possible metal parts failure.
The basic shortcomings in prior art methods and apparatus have related to an absence of improved and reliable ballistic results. Accordingly, the present invention is intended as a solution to said problem.